


A Supernova

by chiefharbour



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Orgasm, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefharbour/pseuds/chiefharbour
Summary: Joyce Byers never really understood what it meant to be sexually fulfilled until Jim Hopper got his hands on her.
Relationships: Joyce Byers & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	A Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: What about Hopper giving Joyce her first big orgasm, like the first with someone else?
> 
> A/N: Whoops my hand slipped and I wrote a drabble instead of a HC. My very first Jopper fic. Y’all should be proud. This is just PWP. Strictly lemon.

Lonnie was a lot of things, but a generous lover definitely wasn’t one of them. 

Joyce even found herself repulsed by the very idea of sex, despite her separation from her ex years ago. It was something she never understood; even the idea of self-pleasure seemed to be too tiring and disappointing. If she couldn’t get herself there, then who could? For Joyce, there was nothing better than drinking a glass of red wine, smoking a cigarette, and taking a long bubble bath in an empty and quiet house.

That was until Jim Hopper walked into frame.

They were always close friends, even in high school. And, of course, Joyce had always heard rumors about her friend’s numerous hookups and sexual expertise, even into the late years of their adulthood. But she hadn’t prepared herself for what that experience would actually be like.

It happened after a few weeks of sneaking around and making out in the back of Hopper’s police truck like teenagers. The kids were with the Wheeler family at their cabin in Indianapolis. Joyce had gotten off of work early, and Hopper had just finished patrolling the town square. 

It was the perfect night to try.

They fumbled into Joyce’s house, their hands roaming on one another until Joyce eventually led him to her bedroom, their lips only parting briefly for her to lock her front door. She laughed and blushed as he pushed her down onto the mattress, his hands rubbing calming circles over her hips.

“You’re too damn cute, you know that?” he asked, scrunching his nose as a smile pulled at his lips, the whiskers of his mustache twitching slightly.

Joyce smiled, brushing her bangs out of her eyes before biting her lip, “Aren’t you a charmer?”

The man smiled broadly, giddy with excitement as he began to press firm kisses down the woman’s slender neck. Her hands flew to thread through his hair, her legs wrapping snugly around his waist.

Something about being with Jim made her want to try to enjoy herself. The way he looked at her made her feel bashful in the best way possible. 

Their clothes were off in minutes, Hopper’s hand immediately nestling itself in between Joyce’s thighs, causing her to gasp in shock.

“You like that?” he murmured with a slick grin, licking his lips as two of his fingers rubbed over her bud in slow circles. 

Joyce’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, her thighs spreading wider for him as she arched her neck in a silent cry for more.

With a chuckle, Hopper kissed his way down her body, a free hand massaging one of her breasts as his face became eye level with the apex of her thighs.

“You know how long I’ve wanted to do this?” he asked in wonder, his eyes soft as they glazed over her glistening folds.

“Do what?” she asked, somewhat confused as she looked down at him.

“ _Too damn cute_ ,” he whispered to himself before leaning in to lick a stripe up Joyce’s slit.

The woman yelped, arching her back against the mattress as Hopper began to suckle on her clit, the sounds coming from his mouth obscene and driving her further to the brink.

“So wet,” he murmured against her, his tongue wagging up and down her folds before poking inside of her.

Joyce hadn’t known what this feeling was or what something like this would even do to her. Of course, she had seen things like this happen in pornographic movies, but no one had ever dared to do the sinful things that Hopper’s tongue was doing to her right now. It felt electric, like every limb was starting to grow a fuzzy feeling. It felt like she was on the brink of something spectacular, a supernova of sensations.

His mouth moved back to her clit, two of his fingers sliding into her with a small amount of resistance.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” he growled, popping off of her clit to look up at her. “You okay, doll?”

Joyce’s jaw dropped at the feeling of being filled up so slowly and so fully. Her hands grasped at her breasts as she nodded quickly, breathing a laugh into the air with a large smile.

Hopper could watch her smile like this forever.

Once his fingers were fully sheather, he began to motion up against her walls in an effort to find her sweet spot. His mouth returned to her clit, sucking and licking until Joyce turned into a complete mess, her moans tumbling off of her lips quicker than she ever experienced.

Only a few minutes had passed before she felt her abdomen begin to warm and tighten. She reached her hand down her body to grab Hopper’s free hand, squeezing and whimpering as she climbed higher and higher into heaven. 

“That’s it,” he growled against her, his vibrations shaking her to her core. “You gonna come?”

She nodded wordlessly, nearly sobbing at the feeling he was giving her.

“Come for me,” he whispered, sucking even harder, his fingers squelching through her folds deliciously as the pace quickened.

That’s when the chord within her snapped. 

Joyce had never known what it was like to truly come, but the only way she could describe it was like floating, suddenly being lifted off of the ground only to elevate peacefully in the air. Her tiny and quiet whimpers became loud moans, her cheeks staining with tears as she relished in the feeling of her body being overly stimulated by Hopper’s mouth.

She came down slowly, Hopper never letting up until she brushed the hair out of his face gently and whispered, “That’s it, baby.”

His face broke out into a grin before traversing up her body, nestling his hips between her thighs as he cupped her cheeks gently.

“That was…” she began, trailing off before blushing and shaking her head, completely giddy as she tried to form the right words.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” he teased, kissing across her jaw. “ _I made Joyce Byers speechless._ ”


End file.
